


Falling In Love With A Monster

by Red_Queen2343



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alcohol, Angst, Demon!Dean, Demon!Dean has a heart, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Nephilim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Soulless!Sam, Substance Abuse, another world chuck abandoned, half demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Queen2343/pseuds/Red_Queen2343
Summary: Dean had failed Death's test, in result Billie didn't retrieve Sam's soul from Lucifer's cage. And When Dean Winchester turned demon, Sam hadn't forced his brother to be cured. Now the brothers live separate lives - Sam hunting and Dean owning a bar. That is until the Mark starts getting a hold on Dean's dark desire for revenge. Dean surprises Sam at his motel room telling him he wants to hunt again.NOTE: I'm not good with summaries but trust me this will be a great fanfiction to read. This will also be written in two perspectives Dean's and Lynnzianna's.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Falling In Love With A Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaphaelBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphaelBlue/gifts).



> I'd like to dedicate this work to my best friend. She was the one who encouraged me to turn this idea into a fanfiction and post it. I remember sitting in the computer lab with her and writing stories with her on Google Docs. She has been there for me supporting me whenever. If it wasn't for her encouraging this idea I would never have made this fanfiction.

The Winchester brothers were nothing of their former self, little Sammy was still hunting without a soul to guide him and Dean was a demon with a bloodlust that controlled Dean’s motives. Though the brothers’ lives were completely separate, and their emotions and morals were screwed over; but the winchesters still cared for each other in their own way. The brothers kept in contact, Dean kept a guest room open for his brother, and Sammy always made it to Dean’s house for the holidays. Dean was out of the life however after Crowley went off back to hell and went back to working as the King. Dean went on as a rolling stone until buying a bar, then shortly later he bought a condo. Though that didn’t mean that Dean had been living any sort of apple pie life, Dean battled against the bloodlust that the Mark of Cain brought him. He often fell victim to it so he’d kill damned souls ten years after they signed the dotted line brought to them by Crowley’s cross-road demons, though he was even in charge of that - he chose the deals he did and when he did them. Dean wouldn’t hesitate to hurt anyone who stood in his way, he gave them one warning to get out of his way then he wouldn’t hold back. Being a demon took away Dean’s morals, his human feelings. It wasn’t that Dean was without emotion, but he didn’t feel things like regret, a conscious, he couldn’t feel happiness, love, joy - not the full thing anyways. 

Dean had stayed behind cursing under his breath, some bar fight had happened and now Dean was cleaning the aftermath of it. He was beyond annoyed and if anyone else was working he would have made them clean it. Dean wore a dark matte red button-up shirt with a black undershirt and jeans, his hair combed upwards and a bit longer and darker than normal. Dean often thought back to the day he was killed by Metatron, he wanted to bury an angel’s blade deep into his chest and watch the life leave his eyes. He wanted to feel his soul pass to wherever angels went after death. He wanted to feel the sweet relief of the burning sensation on his arm where the mark laid, his knuckles gribbed the broom tight. The burn was a sign of the Mark demanding blood to be spilt. Dean didn’t even bother to finish cleaning before he was going down to hell and entering the throne room with Crowley reading off a list of what a demon did against him and then killing him. This went on until he noticed Dean standing in the back of the crowd with his arms crossed. “Leave us.” And as he demanded the demons left bringing the rest of the demons in question somewhere else - most likely a dungeon. “I want a deal.” Dean said, walking up to Crowley. “I have six due today.” He said, before listing the deals off. Dean chose one where a girl had wished for fame. “I’ll take the want-to-be actress.” 

Dean had found the girl at her house reading from a booklet - most likely a script. He walked up to the door, Dean didn’t bother knocking the door flew open for him. The girl jumped on the couch her head turning to see Dean walking in and the door closing behind him. “I’m here for your soul.” The girl looked beyond terrified, “What?” She stuttered out. “I’m a demon, and I’m here for your soul.” Dean repeated himself, this time his eyes turned black before going back to green. “Trust me, it’s better than a hellhound.” He said with a dark chuckle as he walked further into the house. She got up running through the house, Dean ran a hand through his hair as his right went for the First Blade. “You have nowhere to go.” He called out to her as he followed walking in the same direction. 

Dean played with his prey, he would act like a cat batting around a mouse before making the kill. It gave him more satisfaction, it gave the Mark more satisfaction. Dean eventually caught up with her in the kitchen where she pulled a butcher knife out on him and slashed at him, but missed. His eyes lit up, “Oo, a fighter. Good, I need a challenge.” He said, though he could tell by the way she held the knife she was inexperienced. She sliced at him again getting his cheek, though the cut healed itself which caused her to hesitate and pause. Dean knocked the butcher knife out of her hand and caught it with his left, he blocked the entrance and backed her into the wall before he plunged the First Blade into her heart. In this moment Dean didn’t see a red headed actress but metatron, he buried the blade deeper into her chest. Pulling the blade out he let her body fall to the floor and walked out of the house. Getting into the impala Dean drove back to his condo. 

Dean stepped into the hot shower letting the water burn away the stress of the day. Dean thought about his brother and how he was still hunting, Dean originally quit hunting because he didn’t care enough anymore to carry the burden of hunting on his back and the weight of the world on his shoulders. This wasn’t the first time he saw Metatron during a kill, he thought about hunting again. It wouldn’t be so bad with Sam, he was in the same fucked boat he was in. Without a conscious. Dean thought about returning to hunting at least until he killed Metatron, he could always quit again. Dean had a manager so he didn’t have to be at the bar. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he went for his phone and texted his manager saying that something came up with his brother and he would need her to manage the bar until further notice and to text if she needed anything while he was gone. Honestly he didn’t quite care what happened to the bar, he could always make a demon deal with Crowley to get it back. 

Getting dressed Dean wore jeans with a black v-neck with a jacket and his biker boots. Dean grabbed a duffle bag and packed some clothing, his weapons were still tucked away safely in the trunk. Tossing the duffle bag over his shoulder he went out to the parking lot and put the bag in the trunk before getting in and calling the phone company he and Sam used. Dean lied his way to the location of Sam’s phone, he then drove to the motel the operator told him it was at. Luckily for Dean it was just a couple cities away. Dean drove with rock music blasting through his speakers, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the open window. Dean’s inner speed demon got him to the motel in no time. Leaning over he opened his glove box and grabbed an FBI badge of his, making sure the date wasn’t expired. He then walked into the office. “Hello sir. Agent Surely. I’m looking for a suspect and I have reason to believe he’s here. He’s about six foot four, brown hair down to his shoulders. Looks like a lumberjack.” He said, the guy simply nodded and didn’t question he gave the room number.  
Dean walked down the hallway on the second floor, he soon found room B-340, knocking on the door a small girl with dark hair and blue eyes opened the door. She wore a crop top and ripped jeans and combat boots. “What do you want?” She asked with a small glare, Dean saw through her - she was a demon. “Where’s Sam?” He asked with a dangerous tone. He was ready to kill the demon in front of him if anything had happened to his brother. Dean then saw Sam coming up from behind the five foot demon. “Dean? What are you doing here?” He asked. “I’m here to hunt.” He said, Dean looked past the girl and to Sam. “So are you going to invite me in?” He asked. Sam nodded “Dean this is Lynnzi, she’s been helping me hunt.” Sam said, Lynnzi moved aside and let Dean in. Dean simply nodded to her, he then noticed a blonde girl sitting on the couch eating Pizza and watching TV. “I thought you were done?” Sam asked. “I got bored with it.” He said simply. “That and I want to kill Metatron with the first blade.” He said. Lynnzi then laughed out. “Someone’s ambitious. You’ve been a demon for three years running a bar and taking demon deals from that salesman now you’re going to just kill the scribe of God?” She asked. Dean looked over to her, “Yeah I am. I’m sorry but who exactly are you?” He asked her, turning to face her. “Your worst nightmare baby.” She said with a wink before joining the blonde on the couch and taking the beer from her hand. Dean looked to Sam with a raised brow as a silent question. “I came across them on a hunt, Lynnzi is Lilith’s daughter - like Jessie she was born half human and demon she has been living on top since way before we even were a thought and that’s Amelia a nephilim - I have no idea who her angel parent is.” He told him “She’s a little younger than Lynnzi.” He explained “They decided to take hunting up as a hobby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! If you have any tips or suggestions comment below or message me on one of my socials. If you Enjoyed this please leave a Kudos! Check back next week for Chapter One this one will be told in Lynnzi's Pov!  
> Email: ihatey3939@gmail.com  
> Discord: The_Queen2343#2076


End file.
